


Shuri and Her Spider

by InTheEndgame



Series: Legends of Wakanda [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memes, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEndgame/pseuds/InTheEndgame
Summary: Also known as a series of events that lead to Shuri and Peter falling in love, while Tony and T'Challa watch. Kind of. Not really.Reminder: I do not own nor claim to own anything Marvel or Marvel related. All I own is any part of the story not depicted in the MCU. Thanks!





	Shuri and Her Spider

When Peter and Shuri first met, after the fight between Captain America and Iron Man, Peter became so nervous he tripped over his shoelaces.  Shuri laughed, and helped him up. The two adults didn't think much of it. Tony because Peter was always nervous, and T'Challa because Shuri probably managed to trip him without making it look like it was her. Shuri did things like that. She even rejoiced in the fact that the people visiting were not two more broken white boys. Peter smiled weakly at that, and quietly wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean.

The second important meeting was when Shuri introduced Tony and Peter to her lab. Tony looked much like a kid in a candy store, and Peter just stared at the hi-tech laboratory. Shuri went over how she made or improved some of the weapons and transportation, and was pleased to have two people who could keep up, or in Peter's case, learn quickly. Not that T'Challa wasn't nice. She was just old news to him, and to the rest of Wakanda. When that didn't make her any less impressive, the people desired a new show. At least now, she could show off. Meanwhile, Peter was in awe. He was surrounded by things that were just as good as, if not better than, Tony's technology, a fact that put Shuri very high up on his approval scale.

Their third important meeting was not too different. While Tony and T'Challa discussed whatever it is they enjoyed talking about (I believe the last conversation was about Wakandan coffee), Peter and Shuri went over the mechanics of the Spidey suit. This particular meeting ended with the lab and Tony's coffee mug covered in synthetic webbing. Being the heathen that he is, Tony still tried to drink it, citing that he wasn't letting the amazing coffee go to waste. However, in the process, he ruined his suit, dropped the mug and stepped on T'Challa's foot. Shuri snorted and Peter did his best to stifle a laugh. Later though, Shuri showed Peter footage from the hidden cameras in the room, and he laughed with delight.

Their fourth important meeting was informational. For Tony and T'Challa, anyway. Since the second important meeting, Tony got an inkling that maybe Peter liked Shuri. So, being the dutiful guardian he was, he decided to spy on them. Now, it would have been easier if he just used a bit of Stark tech, but no. He thought it was a brilliant idea to physically go around the castle hunting for them. So, Tony was out there looking, and he found T'Challa first. Tony grabbed T'Challa from his office in the castle and made him go looking for Peter and Shuri. They found the two in the library, quietly reading, with Shuri's head in Peter's lap. Both teens looked close to falling asleep, so the two men left them be and went over to bother Okoye. 

The men decided to leave them be from then on.

The fifth important meeting was when Tony and T'Challa were out doing Bast knew what (well, I know, but I won't tell you), and Peter and Shuri were left to enjoy the castle. Peter immediately suggested that they play some sort of video game to pass the time. Shuri guided him to a sitting room, complete with a wide screen TV and several consoles. Peter gaped at the sight, and Shuri found herself smiling at his awed expression. Her mother thought that the games were a waste of time, and her brother was always too busy to play with her now. Now she had a partner. For the summer, at least. She and Peter started with Just Dance, and Shuri tried not to focus on how expertly Peter managed to move his hips. Peter tried not to focus on how Shuri moved hers.

The sixth important meeting was when Shuri took Peter out for a walk in the forest. He listened intently as she explained the effects of vibranium on the flora and fauna of Wakanda, and what it meant to them. Peter didn't interrupt, and only asked questions when Shuri paused. She liked that about Peter. Actually, she liked a lot of things about Peter. Not that she would tell him that. Simultaneously, Peter was watching Shuri speak reverently about her country. He thought it was beautiful, really, the way her eyes lit up and the way her lips curved upward as she smiled. Not that he would tell her that. 

The seventh important meeting was by the entrance to the mining shafts, the statue of Bast. The sun was going down, and everything was calm. Peter sat next to Shuri, a slight breeze slightly ruffling his brown hair. All was silent. Shuri didn't realize she had been staring at Peter until he looked back at her. Neither said anything, but they didn't have to. Peter just grabbed Shuri's hand and interlocked their fingers. And everything was fine.

* * *

And so you see, Tony was obviously right, and Peter and Shuri totally had crushes on each other. Despite him pointing this out, it took a few more months of awkward stuttering and manuvering for Shuri and Peter to get together. Now, when it was announced that the princess had a boyfriend, a _white_ boyfriend at that, a few protested, but they were quickly silenced by the Dora Milaje (no, not violently. Okay, a little violently). Peter was nervous at that news, but Shuri told him she didn't give a single shit, and that he shouldn't either. After some coaxing from his girlfriend, Peter finally managed to forget about it. 

After Tony and Peter had gone home to New York, the relationship survived (and actually flourished) through Skype and various calls and texts. Peter got Shuri addicted to memes, and they forwarded them to each other with no hesitation. He also got her addicted to reality TV, and both would tune in to see one of the Housewives of whichever county get their wigs snatched. 

When Peter asked her to Homecoming, Shuri couldn't say no, and everyone gasped when Peter Parker walked into the dance with the Princess of Wakanda. Their date was cut short by Vulture, but hey. They had fun while it lasted, and Shuri saw him after the fight.

When the aliens began to arrive, Peter sent Shuri a text citing that he was going to space with Tony, and that he'd tell her all about it when he got back. 

Shuri didn't get another text, but she assumed it was because of how far Peter was. He couldn't send her a text from space. 

But when Thanos' army arrived on Earth, everyone scrambled to prepare. Shuri was told to stay in her lab by Okoye, who left immediately after. From the window, Shuri saw her brother and M'baku standing together, armies at the ready. As the gross aliens pounded on the barrier she helped reinforce, Shuri panicked, briefly. That is, until T'Challa told her to lower the barrier. She hesitated, but let it fall. The aliens rushed the Avengers on the ground, and the groups clashed fiercely. Shuri briefly wondered what happened to Peter.

On Titan, Peter and the rest tried to get the gauntlet away from Thanos. He heard something, but he couldn't focus on that because he almost had the gauntlet off. Just then, there was a commotion, and for all his Spidey senses, Peter barely had time to react before Thanos slammed him into a rock. Having fought the group off, Thanos snapped his fingers. Peter only hoped that Shuri would be okay.

Back on Earth, Shuri had to defend herself twice from aliens who burst into the lab. After the struggle, Vision made his way out, and Shuri leaned against the wall. Outside, warriors fought with the ferocity of panthers and gorilla alike, side by side. She squinted, and made out the small blur that was the White Wolf swinging a raccoon and a gun around like he was Mary Poppins. Just then, a purple blur appeared by the tree line. Shit.

Shuri didn't get out there fast enough to help. She watched the warriors disintegrate into ash as if they were nothing from the front of the lawn. When everything dialed down, Okoye walked over to her, distraught. T'Challa wasn't with her. It only took one look at Okoye to find out what happened to him.

Shuri screamed for him.

On Titan, Tony watched as Peter struggled to hold on to his life. Before he turned to dust like the rest, he said one last thing.

_Tell Shuri I'm sorry._

On Earth, Shuri prayed to Bast that wherever Peter and T'challa and Tony were, that they were safe. 

Shuri waited for her phone to ring or buzz, but it didn't come.

It wouldn't come for a while.


End file.
